CHANGE
by junjou romanticist
Summary: Shishido Ryo was beaten by Fudomine's Tachibana and was dropped from his "regular" spot. After suffering the consequences of his actions, the dash specialist learned that there was more to tennis than just winning and fighting alone.


Disclaimer: Tenipuri is in no way whatsoever mine. The series story and its characters are all Takeshi Konomi-sensei's.

All i have is this work of fangasm. GASP!

**CHANGE**

**Prologue**

The Hyoutei tennis grounds began to get packed as the regulars scurried to their respective courts before their almighty captain found another reason to make them stay longer and polish the clubroom or make them run laps until they are all out of breath. The regulars knew better not to get on their captain's nerve because the last time they did, the captain made sure that they would never have wished to be part of the regulars. It's not that they genuinely wanted to keep their regular status, mainly because aside from the elite ones, they never got to play on tournaments. It's just that they didn't want those incentives to go to waste and that their egos just won't let them quit. If there is something that the Hyoutei students are proud of, it is their tennis team. If not for their huge egos they would never have to put up with their captain's prima donna acts.

"Hnn… isn't that cute? Ten minutes before practice and they are all scrambling to the courts," the smirk never left the face of the speaker as he crossed the spacious lounge from the window to the nearby lazyboy. "You really are something Keigo. I never thought you are capable of such a thing," the Kansai accent only highlighted the sarcasm in the languid voice of the Hyoutei genius.

"Save the sarcasm, Yuushi. We've been together since elementary. You above everyone know the things I'm capable of," a smirk not loosing to the other teen graced the lips of the Hyoutei captain. "I am Hyoutei's King, after all. And a little sadistic side of ore-sama is good once in a while."

"A little? Don't flatter yourself, Keigo. Everyone knows you're a sadist bastard," the owner of the voice is no other than the Hyoutei acrobat, his low voice unexpected for his built; something that his doubles partner finds rather amusing. He entered the lounge and frowned at the sight of the captain and his vice leisurely having tea. "There you are Yuushi. What on earth are you trying to pull making me wait, huh?"

"Mukahi, I've always known that you are possessive, but can't I have a private time with my vice captain?" the statement manages to send chills up the spine of the other two.

"Shut it, Atobe. It's almost practice time and you two are drinking tea. And who tormented the regulars for being five minutes late and making them polish the clubroom AND the training ground? Geez," the red-head retorts crossing his arms obviously losing patience.

"Now, now, Gakuto. We are discussing about an important matter. I told you during lunch, did you forget," Yuushi offered his tea to the smaller teen.

"Oh," Mukahi blushed taking the cup from the other and sipping a little from the expensive china.

"Now, can I have my vice captain back? We still have a few minutes," Atobe draws near the red-head sporting an all knowing smirk that only pissed the smaller teen the more.

Mukahi shoved Atobe away from him and put down the china on the nearest table. "Yuushi may be your vice captain AND your best friend, but he is my partner," trying hard to hide his flushed face, the red-head turned towards the door. "But if it is something concerning the team, you two can take your time. We'll handle the others… Buchou," his last words came softer than the others and then he is gone. Mukahi may have verbal squabbles with Atobe but he, just like the others, highly respects the latter.

"Hnn, cute. Yuushi, if only you're not my best friend," Atobe looked at Oshitari with the eyes of a predator and his voice losing a notch hit the Kansai-ben's 'hands off' button.

"Don't you dare, Keigo. Lay your hands off my property," the alarm in Oshitari's usually calm voice was apparent. Lately he's become too touchy when it comes to a certain red-head.

"Hey. I don't just TAKE, you know. Besides, if I was serious he'd be mine by now," Atobe raised one elegant brow to add to the provocation. He loves teasing the guy.

"You said it yourself. We've been together long enough for me to know the things you are capable of," Oshitari replied adjusting his glasses; a sign that he had regained his cool. "Back to Shishido," the usual taunting voice became serious as the subject at hand was brought up again.

"Ah, that. I'm dropping him off his spot," the captain's stern voice was not unfamiliar with Oshitari but in line with the recent event, this surely is a grave matter.

"Atobe, you're not…" Oshitari can only hope for a miracle.

"I'm putting Taki on the line-up." The finality in the captain's words is unquestionable.

If there was something that pisses the captain off the most, it is losing. And Shishido Ryou did just that. Losing to Fudomine's captain, in fifteen minutes no less, is a rather big blow to Hyoutei's out of this world pride.

"What are you trying to do, Keigo? Changing the line-up now will be such a big risk. We miscalculated Fudomine's strength. That Tachibana is on a different level. Shishido is not at full fault," as much as Oshitari is trying albeit futilely reason with Atobe, he knows that there is no one alive that can change the captain's decision.

"Hmmn… are you defending that loser, Yuushi? How unlikely of you Mr. Genius," Atobe's mock-amusement was not hidden and unknown to the vice-captain.

"Whatever, Keigo. Just so you know, you have my faith in whatever this scheme of yours is," the speaker let out an exasperated sigh as he took his racket and bag from the nearby table. "This is getting tiring you know, and we still have practice, now let's go before Gakuto barges in again and drags the both of us out."

"Scheme huh? Do I always have to scheme? Isn't that harsh, Yuushi?" the glint in the captain's eyes were like a predator's. He ran his fingers on his hair, releasing the silver locks to fall in different directions before he picked up his racket and jersey. "And save Mukahi's 'dragging' for yourself, I have enough troubles to attend to."

* * *


End file.
